


Blueberry Muffins

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't read if you haven't seen season 8, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance gently wakes Allura up from a dream. And so goes the soft Saturday morning...





	Blueberry Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in response to the final season (season 8). I just wanted some soft allurance... Even if they weren't a favorite ship I still enjoyed them.

“Allura? Lura, baby?” Lance cooed. Her eyes fell open, and she blinked. Lance wiped the tears out of the corners of her eyes.

 

“I had a odd dream.” Allura said, pushing her hair out of her face while rubbing away the remnants of tears.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m here, and it’s just a dream.” Lance said, softly kissing his wife on her forehead. “I made breakfast. Join me after you brush your teeth?”

 

She grumbled as she fumbled with the covers, and then carefully slipped out of the fluffy bed. It was obvious Lance had been awake much earlier than she had, but Saturday’s were her slept-in day. She wore only a soft t-shirt of Lance’s, and a pair of french-cut panties. “Do I smell blueberry muffins?” She smiled to herself, as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

 

“You do.” Lance said, a plate of a dozen in his hand. He carefully set them on the kitchen table for Allura to feast upon.

 

“I love your blueberry muffins.” She said as he picked one off the top, and proceeded to take a big bite. “ _Tank Wou_.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Lance laughed, happy to see her enjoy the food he made.

 

Allura made sure to swallow all of the muffin in her mouth before she spoke again. “You going grocery shopping again? Have you made the list yet?”

 

“Was about to yup. I know we need more detergent, and I want to get some more dish soap.” Lance said, grabbing his phone to write down what he needed.

 

“Can you make that lasagna again from two weeks ago? It was _so_ yummy. Oh, and maybe that apple pie you made at Thanksgiving?” Allura smiled, leaning closer to Lance.

 

“Sure thing babe. I wanted to make that lasagna again anyway.” Lance bumped his shoulder gently into Allura’s.

 

Allura made a small squeal of happiness. “It’ll be great leftovers for _days_.”

 

“You had your period this month already, right? Do you need anymore pads?” Lance asked, typing away in his phone.

 

She looked at Lance with a slight eye of confusion. “I haven’t had my period yet.”

 

“Don’t you usually start on the third? It’s the fifthteenth.” Lance retorted, looking up at her.

 

Allura had a moment of realization just a second before Lance did. “Maybe?”

 

Lance’s face had a look of hope to it, and Allura could see him trying to hold himself back from any excitement. They had went in for fertility tests when they realised they were not able to naturally get pregnant after trying several times to conceive. The scores… weren’t the best. So they decided to wait a bit longer before getting the shots the doctor recommended at the time. “I’ll use a test first.” Allura stated before standing up from a table.

 

Lance watched her come around to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Check your pads stash too... Just in case you do need more.”

 

“Will do.” She spoke in a feather-soft tone.

 

Waiting for the test usually only took a couple minutes after the strip activated. She washed her hands as she tried not to focus on the small test on the counter. It was done by the time she finished drying her hands. The small digital letter stared back at her: _Pregnant_.

 

An overwhelming amount of happiness rang up her spine, but she squashed it down quick. _Another test!_ She was quick to grab one more out of the box. Maybe the first was false positive?

 

This wait seemed far longer than the first. She faintly heard Lance whistling as he did the dishes… the soft background noise made her feel warm to her core. Her mind wandered from the second test in front of her to the dream she had last night. It was the one where she was a sort of princess, and Lance was there… he was often in her dreams. This dream made her feel a deep sadness. Some self-sacrificing dream where she lived on as part of the universe.

 

The second test was done. It took only a second for her to grab it and start a mad dash to the kitchen. “ _Lance!_ ”

 

“Woah!” Lance said as he stumbled back against the kitchen counter. “What’s…”

 

Allura held out the test so he could see it, and he stopped talking. Instead he picked her up and twirled her around before gently setting her down on the counter.

 

“I must be around a month or so along… I’ll have to set up a doctor’s appointment asap.” She smiled, her arms draped on his shoulders.

 

“I don’t want to jinx it, but…” Lance almost giggled to himself. “I hope the baby’s a girl. Just like her Mama.”

 

Allura felt a emotion that made her start to cry. It was had been simmering there since she woke up from that dream… and everything became so much better in Lance’s arms. “I could care less the gender. I know you’ll make a amazing father.”

 

They shared a soft kiss, and all they could taste was the blueberry muffins.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance would make a great husband. I'm sad she died. Honor to you Princess.


End file.
